sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Memrin
Memrin is a romantic pairing between Memphis the Light and Trin the Cat. Overview During the Adventures of Memphis he bumped into the unusual girl, from then on they hit it off and thier relationship slowly but surely blossomed. Fanfics for OverDrive Chronicles (work in progress) Fanfics against You can add it here if you've done something like that. Theme songs thumb|400px|left|Memphis' song to Trin. Supporters Add your name or sig here if you support the couple ^_^ Don't fear what you don't understand.. 16:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User talk:Hunter1034|'I is a ']][[User blog:Hunter1034/Random Ideas!|'Random Guy!! ^-^ ']]18:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) KHGenesis651 SUPER NOVA 23:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Water Nymph Studios 23:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Haters Add your name or sig here if you don't support the couple T_T Memrin Children None yet, add fan character here if you wanna be there kid. Dalton the Cat (Adopted by force by Trin ^_^) Discussion Have at it ^_^ [[User:Memphis the light|'Memphis']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'creator of ']] 16:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tigero:Very nice. Memphis: thank you very much (Bows) Tigero:*bows* Welcome. (A red cat with purple markings walks past) Memphis: hmm who was that? Cat: *over his shoulder* Dalton. Memphis: Memphis... nice to meet you. I suppose, what brings you around these parts. Dalton: *turns around* Nothin'. Memphis: I am new around here am i to take you as a friend or for...? Trin: *Smacks Memphis on the back of his head* Stop picking fights *looks at Dalton* Hiiiii nice to meet you my name's Trin. Dalton: I'm Dalton. Trin: oooh Dalton catchy name... is my Memphy bothering you (Memphis is seen panicing behind her signaling Dalton to say no for the love of all sonic no.) Dalton: Errrrr... No. He's not. Trin: *Memphis sighs* Good because he knows what will happen to him if he breaks another person. *she looks at Memphis he is just whistling playing it off* Dalton: Breaks? Trin: Weeellll he likes to train with people he bumps into and he sometimes forget that they can't go OverDrive like we can and then he breaks his sparring toys. that's how clumsy he is *rolls her eyes* Memphis: Hey not my fault if they don't carry the GX Gene like we do. *scoffs* Dalton: OverDrive? Sounds like a gear in a car or something... Memphis: I would show you it but it has certain restrictions so i won't waste it on you *looks away with his nose up* Trin: He master's OverDrive and he gets cocky i'm sorry for his stupidity *Bows* Dalton: Eh, thats fine... *he's apparently embarrassed by the bow* Trin: Hehe and he used to be such a sweet boy... but with his brother out their he has gotten kinda pissy Memphis: *Sighs* I'm sorry Dalton, i've just been on edge and Trin don't drag new comers into my personal life. Dalton: Errrrrr......... I'm not shure what to say here... Memphis: Hahahaha see what you did you confused the poor person... Let me de-confuse you *bows* My name is Memphis, Memphis the Light brother and enemy to Mephiles the Dark. Trin: Ugh he went all theatrical with it *Memphis falls down comically* Dalton: Err... Never heard of Mephiles before... Memphis: Let me kill himmmm Trin: *Knocks Memphis out with her dagger* There that will hold him. *Sighs* don't taunt him like that he gets dramatic... you are kidding right? Dalton: no... Trin: *sigh of relief* That's a good thing that means he isn't here. May i ask where we are? Dalton: *shugs* A forest. Trin: *looks around* I can see that... but this forest seems to have a different smell than in Aibom. Dalton: What? Trin: oh that's where me and this knucklehead came from. Dalton: Oh. I'm from... I dono actually. Trin:*slightly confused* you don't have any idea as to where your from ? Dalton: Wait, do you mean this me... *he pokes his chest* ... or this me? *he pokes his head* Trin: *now very confused* Uummm both? Dalton: mental me... I'm not so shure where he came from, but physical me is from Fenton. (my hometown) Memphis: interesting so you have two personalities... you gatta work on your aim Trin. Trin: Yeah if i aimed you would have been dead. Dalton: Two personalities? No. I just feel like my thoughts come from someplace else... Memphis: Sooo your saying you have problems Trin: *smacks Memphis* Idiot, so you feel as if you have knowledge from somewhere else do tell? Dalton: It's...... different, to say the least... Memphis: *Shrugs* interesting so you think and act differently Dalton: Aaaaaaaand it gets me shunned... alot... Trin: Ahhhhh poor guy. Memphis: Hmmm well you won't be getting shunned by us we are freaks in a sense too. Dalton: How so? Memphis: *stands up* Me and clingy cat here are carriers of a mysterious Gene called the GX Gene. Dalton: The one that allows OverDrive? Memphis: Yes, but if one uses the power wrong it proves to be a fatal mistake. Trin: Yep yep. *says it smiling* Dalton: *sighs* At least you have powers. Memphis: hmm how long have you had this interesting ability? Dalton: What ability? Memphis: the head and body thing... how long? Dalton: It's just a way of thinking, dude. I like to think that the mind is something seperate from the body. A genetics test can predict what a person will look like when born, but that isn't true for the mind. Memphis: Hmmph and here i thought i found another GX carrier but i guess my reading was wrong. Dalton: *laughs* If I'm not mistaken, that gene is recessive, meaning both my parents would have to have it. They didn't so I couldn't possibly have it! Memphis:*seriously looking at him now* Is that what they told you, I'm able to sense carriers and you've peaked my radar. Dalton: Weird... You shure you're not just picking up on the marks? When they did a gene scan to see if I was allergic to anything they realized there was nothing in my DNA that would cause my fur to create purple pigment. Memphis: Hmm *thinking to himself* (It couldn't be he has latent powers?) Well it is interesting that your markings are producing such a strong GX scent. Trin: *sniffs the air* yeah i think that is what the different smell is. Dalton: *sniffs one of the markings on his arm* They smell? Trin: Hahaha no silly it's just that they give a distinct smell that allows my Memphy to find people like us. isn't that right? Memphis: Yeah and it appears your markings may be a type of manifestation of the GX Gene but i've never seen this type before. *shrugs* Dalton: ......... nah. Couldn't be. Would've used it by now. Memphis: Who knows maybe it is just latent powers. Trin: *pushes Memphis aside* Or it could be you have yet to master your powers. *giggles* Dalton: *shakes his head* Do you know how many times i've been beaten into a pulp? Trin: Ahhhh poor fellow. *looking at him as if he were a child* I know let's adopt him and protect him. Memphis: Now now Trin don't go adopting every person who has bully problems... but i would be glad to lend a helping hand. Dalton: Er... How? Memphis: Easy, *cracks knuckles* by training you to become a great fighter and allowing you to beat your enemies to a pulp. Trin: Ahhhh your so cool *crashes into Memphis hugging him in a chokehold like state, Memphis is changing colors* Dalton: O_O' ...... Memphis: Caaaannn'ttt bbbbrrreaaaattthhhheee hheeeellllppppp geeettt hhheeerrr oofffff *Memphis is trying to escape* Trin: Hmm is he saying something Dalty. *smiles* Dalton: ......... *suddenly points off in a random direction* SQUIRREL!!! Trin: *Abruptly looks there and releases Memphis* Where, WHERE?! Memphis: *Takes in air, goes through different different colors till he got back to his color* Thanks. *rubbinig neck* Dalton: *smiles* It was the only thing I could think of... Trin: *Chases after squirrels in the trees* SQUIRREL!!!! Memphis:*Stands back up* Phew you distracted her... Allright it's official you are my apprentice from here on out. *smacks hands together* Dalton: ... Okay then... Trin: *Crashes into Dalton* Dalty look I caught the squirrel... *looks around* Dalty? Memphis*Groans* Your sitting on my apprentice. Dalton: *muffled* Hi trin... Memphis: *Aggitated* Clingy Cat off my apprentice. Trin: Oops sorry *stands up* apprentice *Gasps* then i claim him as our adopted son any objections *holding a knife out* Dalton: *still on his back* Uhhhh... I already have parents... Trin: *thinking* Well then we are your Extra dimesional parents *still thinking* Memphis:*sighs* Don't try to reason with her she will keep at it till you die. Sorry buddy but your stuck with her protecting you. Dalton: ......... Memphis: I know i always have to deal with her everyday... Dalton: Why does she want to adopt me... exactly? Memphis: She loves to take care of people expecially if it is a new possible GX user. It's her passion... that's why i fell for her. Trin: *talking in the background* ooh and he could were matching shirts =^_^= Dalton: ... Ok... *to Trin* I am not gona wear matching shirts! Trin: *Shouts back* You will wear them and you will like it. Memphis: Yep she has definatly taking a liking to you, your screwed. *chuckles* Dalton: ... *smiles in spite of himself* You're gona haveta kill me first! Trin:*Throws daggers at his feet missing them by inches* I heard that *smiles and starts thinking again* Memphis: *shouts back at Trin* Hey watch it my apprentice needs his feet. Dalton: O_o' ... Didn't think she would do that... Memphis:*pats Dalton on the back* You will get used to her, we are a weird couple. Dalton: *sarcastically* Like I didn't know before you said it... Memphis: Yeah well your part of it now in Trins eyes family that is. Trin:*shouts in the background* I found Matching pants. Dalton: *facepalms* Trin: *appears all of a sudden in Daltons face* Welcome to the family! Memphis:*chuckles* whoooo boy *shrugs* welcome i guess. Dalton: O_O' Memphis: So who are the jerks who missed with you kid. *cracks knuckles* Trin: Yeah let me at em *Holds out multiple throwing knives* Dalton: Eh...... that wont really be necessary... I kinda brought It on myself... Memphis: Oh? eh whatever the case if you need help just give us a holler. *smiles* Dalton: *smiles back* Thanks... Memphis: No prob your part of our family now and I protect our family members. Trin: *Nibbling on a kibble* Yep yep and if you want we can try to unlock your OverDrive iiiiffff you have one. *bites her hand* OUCH. *Memphis rolls his eyes* Dalton: How does one unlock it, anyway? Memphis:*sits down* Well it depends on the user and how it has manifested in the user such as your markings... Trin: *Nibbling on her knife* also it needs to follow specific regulations once activated, the ODS Dalton: ODS? Memphis: The OverDrive System, or in other words the ODS. One needs to follow these specific laws in overdrive or face death from overexcertion. Dalton: Oh... Memphis: Jusy keep this in mind OverDrive can only last 3 minutes... and recharged every 30 minutes if any longer one suffers negative effects. Dalton: *nods* Will do. Trin: another rule no sharing your OD energy with people who do not have the GX Gene or they will die due to overengizing, that being said you can tranfer unused OD energy to a Gene carrier only once per day. Dalton: Okay. Memphis: Now to activate it all you need to do is concentrate like if you had a chaos emeralds and are going super. *Closes eyes and changes to a darker shade of Silver* See easy as breathing. Dalton: Ehhh... I've never held a chaos emerald, let alone drawn power from one... Memphis:*Changes back* 30 seconds all right here's what i will do talk my hand and try to draw my OD power. Trin: No harm will come to you since you are trying to draw on it, and Memphy isn't forcing in you. Dalton: Ooookaaaay... *does as directed, but nothing happens* Memphis: Hmmph it appears that you can not draw energy yet *sighs* well it appears that your power will have to develop on thier own since thier are multiple ways for it to surface. Dalton: Multiple ways? Memphis: Yeah their are ways i don't even know of but the most famous one, is that one goes in a state of unconsciousness and their power kicks in at that moment. And then after the fight they can't recall what happened. Dalton: Oh. Memphis: ...Oh? have you had any moments like that? Dalton: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Yah... Trin: *Gets to his face again* Nooo recollection? Dalton: *this unnerves him* N-no... N-not of a fight... Trin:*Notices his anxiouness* eeehhh sorry Dalty. Memphy you thinking what i'm thinking Memphis: Yep, those markings are GX based and you have no control over it. Not good you can kill someone with that. Dalton: ...*looking down* A-all I remember is... a-a knive... they held it to my throat... then... I woke up... th-there was no sign of them... n-no blood... or ash... or... anything... b-but there where marks on the walls... slash marks... claw marks... Trin: *Gives Dalton water* Here, we understand what you went through... I destroyed a town full of innocent people when i had no control...worse yet i had to watch myself do it like some bad dream. Memphis: *looks up thoughtfully* When one has no practice or control over OverDrive it can activate as a self-defense mechanism and i think that's what you have done in the past. This is a curse us GX bearers must learn how to use to our advantage to help people in need not to kill them in some blind OD rage. Dalton: Th-they weren't dead... A couple minutes after I woke up, they came in, and said... must've used chloroform on me, because next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed... Memphis:*sigh of relief* so they knocked you out before any injury was sustained smart move... your a dangerous one. That makes training you all the more interesting. Trin: *relaxing in a tree* Poor Dalty... we have to help him Memphy who knows what will happen if this is left unchecked. I don't want him to suffer what i suffered. Dalton: Another thing... They had marks like mine! Trin: *Falls off the tree in shock* What more of your kind... Memphy! Memphis: I know, i know... did they seem to have some sort of similarity to you. Dalton: The markings on each were different... and... Trin and Memphis: Annnndddd?? Dalton: ......... Th-they called me... brother... Memphis: A race of GX users I think we found something of interest in this place. guess we are staying longer than we thought. Trin: Yeah and besides we can't leave Dalty all by his lonesome self we must protect our son and teach him the ways of OverDrive. voice sounds from behind "OverDrive? You people think he's one of you..?" Dalton: *he takes a step back* That voice! "No. He's one of us!" Memphis:*stands up* Show yourself coward... your stench gave you away awhile ago. Trin: *Bears her fangs and claws* You mess with my son and i'll kill you! them is a group of Moibians, all having markings similar to Dalton's, but in different colors Memphis:*signals Trin to calm down* What is it you want? grey Wolf with red marks speaks up Wolf: We've come for the boy. Dalton: *takes another step back* Memphis: It appears the boy doesn't want to go with you.*getting in between the mob and Dalton* hot pink swish wraps around Dalton's middle from behind, pulling him into the arms of a black Fox with the same color pink marks Fox: You're Penny's now! *she glomps him* Trin:You got some freaky friends their Dalty... *Throws a dagger at the Fox* Memphis: Disgusting creatures... Brilliant Bullet *Shoots it into the sky* stripe comes off the Fox and deflects the knife Fox: MINE! *she squeezes Dalton tighter* Dalton: Agh! appears behind and kicks the fox Trin:*Very pissed* Let my son GOOOOOO!!!! *Growls* same stripe that deflected the knife comes around, grabs Trin, and throws her into Memphis Fox: GET AWAY!!!! PENNEY HATES YOU!!!!!! rest of the group seems to be amused by whats going on catches Trin Memphis:*annoyed at Trin* Are you done being pissy... now fight for real. Trin:*Takes a deep breathe* Allright fine... But it's not like you are doing anything. *Memphis smiles* chaos bullets that Memphis fired into the air have multiplied and now hailed down on the fox and her group all shield themselves with their stripes, deflecting the attacks Penny: *snuggling Dalton, who's trying to escape* appears in front of the fox Memphis: Excuse me but your trying to kidnap my son. her by the throat Memphis: And for that I'm going to beat you to a pulp. Penny: *still clinging to Dalton* Mr. Bear!!!! is grabbed from behind by something, something soft... (Sorry hunter for taking so long i have been busy with other Rp's so i will be back soon K ^_^ and i will erase this comment when i'm ready to continue. [[User:Memphis the light|'Memphis']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'creator of ']] 18:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) (Ok. [[User talk:Hunter1034|'I is a ']][[User blog:Hunter1034/Random Ideas!|'Random Guy!! ^-^ ']] 21:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) Category:Relationships Category:Fanon Couples Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations